zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kbwwe21/Z.A.P. 56
Hello, my fellow Zootopians! Prepare to get Z.A.P.ped! It's time for this week's edition of the Zootopia Appreciation Post, or Z.A.P. for short. Every Saturday, I'm gonna be posting a different Zootopia-related topic that we can all discuss. For today's topic, I would like to talk about Mr. Renato Manchas. Apologies for not doing this on Saturday. As you know, Mr. Big orders Manchas to pick up Emmitt Otterton, who wanted to meet with his client, Mr. Big in person about an urgent matter. At 8:15 PM that night, while driving Otterton to his destination in Tundratown from The Mystic Spring Oasis, Manchas overhears a commotion in the back seat; before he can investigate further, he is suddenly and viciously attacked by Otterton, who had just become savage. The jaguar manages to escape alive, though his right eye is badly scratched in the process. Manchas then headed to Tundratown and informed Mr. Big about the incident before returning to his home, traumatized by what had happened. Ten days later, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde attempt to interview him about Otterton. After Manchas mentions that Otterton had spoken of "Night Howlers" before he turned savage, Nick tricks him into believing that the two are there to talk to him about them. Manchas agrees to give them information and unlocks the door, but before he can undergo further questioning, he suddenly loses his sanity and becomes savage, apparently falling victim to the same affliction that claimed Otterton. Manchas attacks Judy and Nick, chasing them out of his home and relentlessly stalking them through the wet jungle. During the chase, Manchas corners the pair on a ledge and nearly kills Nick, but Judy manages to handcuff the jaguar's leg to a pole and call for backup before they escape. However, when Chief Bogo arrives with the police, Manchas has mysteriously vanished. Judy and Nick later discover that Manchas has been taken to Cliffside Asylum by wolves, where he, Otterton, and the other Missing mammals who have also gone savage, are being held captive by Mayor Lionheart in an attempt to hide them from the public. After the police raid the asylum and arrest Lionheart for his not-quite-legal activities, Manchas and the other savage predators are muzzled and transferred to another hospital, the cause of their strange behavior still a mystery. It is later revealed that Manchas, Otterton and all the other missing predators had been turned savage by a ram named Doug, who secretly darted them all with a psychotropic serum made from Night Howler flowers, completely unnoticed. Manchas and the other savage predators are eventually cured when an antidote for the Night Howlers is created. Now, I feel like Mr. Manchas is kind of an underrated character. He unknowingly provided an important clue to Judy and Nick by mentioning the Night Howlers, as told to him by Emmitt Otterton. And I have a feeling that Manchas was targeted specifically by Doug, because he was the only witness to Otterton's attack on him. Doug knew that he was possibly going to reveal something, so he had to "silence" him by turning him savage. And I also think that it was way too convenient for this to happen while Judy and Nick were with him. Maybe Bellwether used the traffic camera database to track down where the duo was going, so she could send Doug over there to stop them. In an unrelated note, I would have liked if after he was cured, he had apologized to Judy and Nick for almost hurting and/or killing them. Of course, all would have been forgiven, but part of me kind of wanted to see that happen. Also, do you guys think that Manchas could return in a possible sequel? As much as I would like to see him again, I don't really see a reason why he should. So, what do you guys think? Sound off in the comments below! Category:Blog posts